What Makes Public Service Fun
by NoraAnne1929
Summary: The citizenry of Los Angeles seem to be acting quite strange today... there must be something in the air. In true Jack Webb fashion, this story is a combination of real events starring our favorite police officers, Pete and Jim.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

I have been working on this story (or sections of it) for months now... It absolutely refused to come together from start to finish (the way I normally write). Instead, the "plot bunnies" as my sister calls them, have insisted on the creation of little sections that belong in the middle. Sigh.

Life has grown busier of late, and time seems to go by faster each day. I have finally decided that instead of waiting for the story to be completely finished, I should just post the chapters as they develop. I give the reader fair warning: there may be long waits between updates.

I'd like to say a special thank you to and Shirley Jean - my good friends who keep me encouraged, proof my chapters, and motivate me to continue writing. :)

* * *

One more thing:

"The story you are about to read is true. The names have been changed to protect the innocent."

I know, I know... that would normally appear at the end of the episode. As a way of introduction, I thought the reader might like to know that the incidents described below are based on actual events. :)

Hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!

* * *

The dawn of early morning came shining through the window; a gentle reminder to Jean Reed that it was time to get out of bed. Though his alarm had not gone off yet, she knew Jim was already up by the sound of water running in the shower.

After a few moments, she hopped out of bed, put on her robe and went to check on Jimmy. He had been running a temperature for the past couple of days for no apparent reason.

"Mommy?" cried a plaintive little voice as she entered the room.

"Yes Jimmy?"

"Mommy? I don't feel good! I'm itchy! All over!"

Jean's heart sank when she saw that the four year old was covered in small red bumps. She brushed his dark brown hair out of his face, and felt his forehead, all the while examining his skin.

"Oh Jimmy! I'm afraid you have the chicken pox."

"We don't have any chickens." Jimmy stated in a matter-of-fact way.

"I know honey, that's just what people call it." She frowned thoughtfully. "I'll have to get some Calamine lotion... that will make you feel better. You stay in bed, Jimmy. I'll be right back."

Jean hurried back up the hall and into the bedroom. "Jim?"

"Good morning!" Jim greeted her cheerfully. He looked up from tying his shoes, then took her hand and pulled her into his lap. "What did I ever do to deserve such a beautiful wife?"

"Jim, listen..."

"I am. You know, Pete just doesn't know what he's missing by staying a bachelor..."

"Jim..."

If there was one thing Jim wasn't doing, it was listening. He kissed her cheek and said playfully, "There should be a law against any girl looking this pretty first thing in the morning..."

"Jim!"

"Yes dear?"

"Our son has chicken pox."

"What? That's terrible! What do we do? Does he need to go to the doctor?"

"I don't think so... I'll just keep an eye on him, we will need to get some Calamine lotion. Hopefully it will clear up by next week." Jean put her arm around Jim's shoulders. "Marge can come over and sit with him while I run to the store. You go on in to work. Pete should be here any minute..."

At that moment, a horn sounded outside.

"See? He's here already. Now you hurry up. I'll take care of Jimmy."

"But Jean..."

"Pete's waiting. You have to go."

Together they walked towards the front door and Jean gave him a kiss. "Have a good day dear."

She closed the door behind him and was turning to walk away when Jim came back inside. "Are you sure you don't need me?"

"Yes!" Jean laughed and teasingly pushed him outside. "Will you please go?"

Pete had watched this interaction with amused interest. When his partner made it to the car, he asked, "What was that all about?"

"Jimmy has the chicken pox."

After this statement, it had practically taken an act of Congress to get Pete Malloy (very concerned godfather) out of the driveway. As for Jim, his thoughts remained centered on his son, resulting in a very quiet trip to the station.

* * *

As Malloy set the emergency brake, he noticed an unfamiliar blue convertible near the back door. A man about 25 years old was leaning against the car, apparently waiting on something. "Hey Jim?"

"Hmm?" was the disinterested reply.

"Do you recognize that car?"

Jim emerged from his reverie and studied the vehicle. "No..."

"Let's check it out, okay?"

"Right behind ya'."

As they approached the car together, the man looked up in surprise and smiled. "Hi fellas'."

"Hello. I'm Officer Malloy and this is my partner Officer Reed." Pete brought out his identification card, since he and Jim were still in their civilian clothes.

"George Jamison," was the answer. He was dressed in blue jeans and a light windbreaker.

"Are you having car trouble Mr. Jamison?"

"Uh, well, kind of. See... we're out of gas... almost. And, well, we aren't from around here, so we came to the police station."

"Wouldn't it have been better to go to a _gas_ station?" Jim asked in amusement.

"Um, sure, if you can pay for gas... which we can't. See, we don't have any money either."

Before Pete or Jim could say anything else another man walked up.

"The guy inside said we should have gone to the gas station," announced the newcomer with a frown. He was about the same age as his friend, dressed in similar clothes, with long blonde hair.

"We would be happy to direct you to the closest station," Pete offered, looking from one to the other.

"Well, see, the problem is..." This statement from Mr. Jamison was cut off by the entrance of Wells.

"Here you go... I hope this helps." Ed slipped what appeared to be cash into the blonde's hand, with a sheepish look at Malloy and Reed.

"Thanks Officer! Sorry guys, we've got to run." The blonde motioned to his friend in an insistent tone. "If we don't get back on the road, the mother ship will never find us."

"The _what_?" Jim exclaimed.

"Thanks again!" Mr. Jamison called as he and his friend hopped back into the convertible.

"Wait a minute!" Pete called out. He had a few questions he wanted to ask.

"Gotta make time..." was the last thing they heard. As the car disappeared from view, Pete and Jim turned to Wells.

"Ed?"

"Yeah?" Ed put on a completely innocent air.

"Just exactly what was all that about?"

"All what?"

"C'mon Ed, you know 'what'." Jim waved a hand in exasperation. "Did he just say 'mother ship'? As in aliens? Outer space?"

"Well, yeah..."

"You've got to be kidding Ed!" Pete stared at his fellow officer in amazement. "Did you at least run them?"

"There wasn't time." Ed shrugged his shoulders. "They couldn't be late for their appointment."

"That is the most ridiculous story I have ever heard." Jim and Pete had both started laughing by this point, and Ed was doing his best to look serious.

"We'd better get inside, or _we're_ going to be late." Pete managed to say as he tried to compose himself.

"After _you_, Ed. Take us to your leader," Reed motioned from Ed to the door with mock sincerity. This remark was met with a glare, and Jim promptly burst into another fit of laughter.

* * *

Sergeant MacDonald had already begun his morning briefing when Wells, Malloy, and Reed walked in. He looked up from his papers and was surprised to see two of his more punctual officers arriving five minutes late.

"Good of you to join us." He announced with a raised eyebrow. "I expect Wells to be late... but you guys?"

"Me?" Ed started to protest. "I'm never..."

"We all know that you hold the record!" Jerry Woods chimed in, as muffled laughter from the other officers filled the room.

The Sergeant held his hand up in a request for silence. "I don't suppose any of you would care to explain?"

"Sorry Mac..." Ed shot a look at his friends that begged them to be silent. He had no intention of explaining the very unusual encounter in front of the whole watch.

Both Pete and Jim heeded the wordless request. As they sat down, Mac cleared his throat and began his briefing for the second time. Jim wondered to himself if there was a form covering alien encounters somewhere in the Sergeant's files.


	2. Help!

Chapter 2

* * *

The radio had been unusually quiet during their first hour of patrol. So far, Unit 1-Adam-12 had not been assigned even one call. Pete parked the car next to a pay phone and looked at his partner.

Jim scanned the area, then glanced over to Pete. "What did you stop for?"

"Don't you think you should call your wife?"

"What for?"

"To check on my godson. Chicken pox can be dangerous you know."

"I'm sure Jean has everything under control," Jim replied confidently.

"Well, wouldn't you feel better if you knew how he was doing?"

"You mean _you_ would feel better..."

"Okay, fine..." Pete conceded while avoiding his partner's amused stare. "_I_ would feel better. Humor me."

The sound of the dispatcher's voice interrupted this discussion with a call. _"1-Adam-12, see the woman, unknown trouble..."_ Pete frowned as Jim wrote down the address.

"1-Adam-12, roger."

As it happened, they were only one block away from the house. A lady was standing on the sidewalk waving at them frantically. She ran up to the car as soon as it stopped and stooped to look into the window. "Oh hurry Officers! Hurry please! She's been calling for help for the last ten minutes! Something terrible has happened! I just know it!"

"Who's been calling?" Jim tried to clarify.

"My neighbor! She just keeps calling for help, over and over! Please hurry! Please!"

"Just keep calm, ma'am. Which house?"

"Right there - her name is Myrtle Thackery!" The overwrought woman pointed behind her. "It's been terrible! Cries for help over and over again!"

"We'll check it out, ma'am. Will you go back inside your house please?"

Jim called in a Code 6 at their location and then both officers approached the house quickly. Pete rang the bell. There was no answer for a few seconds, then a woman's voice asked, "Who is it?" through the closed door.

"Police Officers, Mrs. Thackery..."

"Just a moment..."

They heard the sound of a lock opening and an elderly woman came outside. Her long hair was arranged in a bun directly atop her head. A few unruly strands had escaped, giving it the appearance of rather messy bird's nest.

"What can I do for you Officers?" she asked sweetly.

"Is everything alright here?"

"Why yes young man..." She looked from Pete to Jim with a questioning expression. "Why do you ask?"

"Have you been calling for help, ma'am?"

"Dear me!" Mrs Thackery exclaimed and put her hands on her cheeks in embarrassment.

"What's the matter, ma'am?"

"I didn't realize it would be a problem..."

Pete and Jim exchanged a confused look.

"What would be a problem, ma'am?"

"His name."

"Whose name?" Pete was growing more puzzled by the moment.

"Why, my cat of course!"

"Your _what_?"

"My cat. I got him from my sister just yesterday."

"Your cat's name is 'Help'?" Jim asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so..."

"And... you were just calling your cat a few minutes ago?"

"Why, yes Officer. Oh! Here he is now!"

Pete and Jim looked down to see a small orange tabby sitting between them on the front step.

"Come here 'Help', here kitty..." The cat meowed happily, and leapt into her arms.

"This is 'Help', Officers." Mrs. Thackery stroked the tabby behind his ears. "My sister is moving into a new place that won't allow pets, so I told her I would take him. He's such a sweet one."

Pete couldn't resist smiling at this woman, who reminded him just a little of Mrs. O'Brien. "Do you mind a suggestion?"

"No, of course not!"

"I would change this little guy's name. Maybe something else that starts with 'H'."

"Oh, why, that would fix the problem, wouldn't it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you, young man. You've been so kind." She turned to go back in the house. Pete and Jim could hear her talking to the cat as she closed the door. "Let me see... Hank? No, I don't think that suits you. Harry? No, I used to know a 'Harry' and he had an awful temper... Henry? Why, that might be alright..."

As they turned and walked back out to the car, Jim shook his head and started to laugh. "Well, that's a new one..."

* * *

To be continued...


End file.
